Operation: Vherestorm
"Operation: Vherestorm" is the 8th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 68th episode overall. Description Coming soon! Overview As Waluigi regains his strength, the heroes learn of a new threat on the horizon. Will Mario make it back in time to save the day? Synopsis Luigi and Wario meet by the shed, where Luigi asks Wario about the statuses of Waluigi and Morgan. Wario says that Waluigi will be working out for a while, but Waluigi is shown to be having difficulty even lifting a banana. However, Wario can't get Morgan to wake up no matter what he tries. Then he leaves to ask the Darkness if he knows how to wake Morgan up. Ness, panicked over his recent vision, runs across the battlefield, and meets Yoshi, asking him where Solid Snake is. Yoshi points him in the right direction and Ness finds Snake hiding behind a trash can. He informs him that Blaire is on his way with several ninjas. Snake readies himself for Operation: Vherestorm while Ness runs off to find whoever else he can. Snake wonders what Blaire is up to coming to their base. Gangles appears before Zubashi to inform him that several of their ninjas have rebelled and are going against orders, much to Zubashi's surprise. Gangles tells him they have gone with Blaire, but Zubashi doesn't believe that the ninjas would disobey orders; however, Gangles shows him a flashback where several ninjas choose to go with Blaire to attack the Mushroom Force and call Zubashi a has-been. He is infuriated and Gangles suggests they send troops to retrieve the rebels, but Zubashi says they cannot afford to spare any more troops as they have to prepare for their battle with the Darkness. Ryu is stationed by a tree when he is approached by Ken, who apologizes to Ryu for the way he behaved and admits that he was at fault. Ryu accepts his apology. They both realize they have to put aside their differences now that they are on the same team. As they reconcile, Ness approaches them, informing them of Blaire's attack. Ken leaves to get some pirates to help them, while Ryu tells Ness to wake up Captain Morgan while he goes to cut Blaire off at the northern field. Luigi and Wario are playing Wii inside when Ness arrives to tell them about Blaire and to wake up Morgan, whom Luigi knows will not wake up. Wario then informs them that he moved Morgan to the garage. Ness needs all the help they can get, but Wario and Luigi have to remain at the house in case Nox Decious arrives. To make matters worse, Yoshi is on a scouting mission, Donkey Kong is protecting the southern border, and Mona is still recovering from her battle with Pauline. Fortunately, Waluigi volunteers to help them, insisting he has completely regained his strength, due to him being "super badass". However, Ness is told by Luigi to remain, as they can't afford to lose him and his ability to track Ganon's plans. Luigi believes this to be what Mario would say. Ness objects to this, believing that Mario abandoned them, but Wario reminds him that Mario went for help. Ness reluctantly agrees to remain behind, while Luigi tells Waluigi about where Mario went. Mario, Brock and Gary arrive at Professor Oak's house. However, Oak informs them that he told UPS to get lost when he arrived with the flash drive, believing what UPS told him about the war and his grandson's life being at stake to be a lie. Mario informs him about the importance of the flash drive and Oak agrees to take a look at it, but they're going to have to find UPS first. Mario, Gary, and Brock decide to split up, all of them choosing to search at places where they'd more likely waste time, while Oak remains at his apartment. Blaire Vherestorm and two ninjas are making their way across the field to attack the Mushroom Force, when they are intercepted by Snake. Blaire is pleased to see Snake meet them on the field where they can battle, and is confident that he won't lose to Snake. Snake believes this to be because Blaire can't die, as Ganondorf can just resurrect them like he did Tommy Vercetti. However, Blaire informs Snake that, once you disappoint Ganondorf (like Scott Masterson and Vercetti), you don't get a second chance. However, he isn't afraid of dying again. This statement is challenged by Ryu and Ken, who have arrived to aid Snake. Blaire greets his old comrade, Ken, but tells him that he's chosen the wrong side. Blaire insist that the three are still outnumbered (despite him being accompanied by only two ninjas). Fortunately, two pirates arrive to assist Snake, Ryu, and Ken. Blaire is unmoved, saying he's planned for this. The two opposing sides prepare to do battle. EPISODE LXVIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Zubashi * Chris Muller as Luigi / Pirate #1 * Matt Provencal as Wario / Captain Morgan / Ninja #1 * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Austin Stevenson as Master Gangles / Brock / Pirate #2 * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak * Daen Olson as Professor Oak * Tim Muller as Ness * Christian Arista as Ryu / Ninja #3 * Eric Porter as Ken Masters / Ninja #4 * Claudia Stelmach as Ninja #2 Locations * Mario's House * The Soccer Field * Professor Oak's House Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Ryu and Ken reconcile and become best friends again. * Blaire goes against Ganon's orders. * Zubashi begins losing his authority over the ninjas. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This episode and "Ninjas GALORE!" were part of a April Fool's joke when they were released. * Blaire is capable of blocking Ness' psychic powers, so it is unknown how Ness saw him coming. Either Blaire was simply careless, or he has ulterior motives behind his attack. * This was the first episode of Stupid Mario Brothers to be released in 1080p HD. * This was the first episode not to feature scenes from the offical Season Five trailer * When Ness told Snake that Blaire was on his way with several ninjas, there was only two ninjas. * The title is a reference to the earlier Stupid Mario Brothers special Operation: Blind Storm. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu3g12_TzG8&feature=channel ** Cancelled April Fools Joke: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvzl6D64REc&feature=channel Category:Season Five